Weasley Love
by Smileyface2000
Summary: Fred and Hermione have been dating secretly since Hermione's fifth year at Hogwarts. They would have told their family, but there's one little problem. Ron likes Hermione and he thinks that Hermione's feelings are mutual. Find out what happens when a certain someone starts a rumour and Hermione's world turns upside down.
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

_**A/N:**__Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings in this story, but I do own the plot. Obviously in my story Fred didn't die in the Battle against Hogwarts. I will upload the next chapter soon. I hope you enjoy reading this fanfic. Please review. :)_

Prologue

Hermione P.O.V.

4th year

It was my fourth year, the Yule Ball was done and I was sitting on an armchair in the Gryffindor common room. I was still in my dress; I hadn't been to my dormitory yet. After my argument with Ron I sat down on the stairs outside the Great Hall and cried. Why? Why did Ron have to make me feel so bad at the end of such a wonderful day? Viktor Krum actually asked a know-it-all bookworm like me to the Yule ball and Ron just had to mess everything up. After awhile I stopped crying. I knew I probably looked like a mess, so I started my walk back to the Gryffindor common room. When I reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, I recited the password and she let me in. At first I intended to go to my dormitory, but I didn't feel like being interrogated by my roommates right now and the chairs in the common room looked really comfortable.

So that's how I ended up sitting on an armchair in the Gryffindor common room in the middle of the night. I was staring out the window thinking about what happened tonight, the good and the bad. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't hear someone walk up behind me. When he touched my shoulder I jumped up. I turned around I saw the famous smirk of the Weasley's.

"Oh Fred! I didn't hear you come in," I said breathlessly, "What are you doing down here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, but you asked me first so I'll answer first. George and I planned a prank on Filch, but I forgot to setup something. So I was leaving to finish my part when I saw someone sitting on the armchair and became curious," he explained. "Now why are you down here late at night?"

"Your brother's an idiot," I exclaimed.

"You now realize that? Don't worry I'll talk to him and ask him to apologize. I've got to go now, talk to you tomorrow."

Fred left through the portrait and I decided to leave the common room too. My roommates would probably be asleep so I could get ready for bed in peace.

Fred P.O.V.

7th year

It was my 7th year and the Ministry placed Dolores Umbridge as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Now apart from Charms, George and I don't really care about our grades, but since I believe Harry when he says Voldemort's back, defensive spells have become kind of important to me. So I joined Dumbledore's Army, and we had regular lesson taught to us by Harry. I was at one of those lessons and we were learning to use the spell "Stupefy". Hermione was up against Ron. You could probably guess who won that battle. I think that's when I started liking her. In that moment I saw how brilliant, strong, and beautiful she really was. After class I asked Hermione if I could speak to her alone. I got strange looks from Harry and Ron, but she agreed to talk.

"I was… um… just kinda wondering… if you may… perhaps… might like to go on date with me to Hogsmeade?" I asked.

She gave me a quizzical look almost as if she was asking "Is this a prank, but she still said yes. I couldn't believe it. Intelligent Hermione Granger would go out with dumb Fred Weasley. But she did, and we had a great time, but we agreed to not let anyone know yet because we didn't know if our relationship was going to last. Everything went along great especially when she came over during the summer. We were happy and ready to tell everyone that we were dating, until something happened during the Battle of Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2- After the Battle

_**A/N:** Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings in this story, but I do own the plot. I was really happy with response for my previous chapter, but I would really want more comments this time. Enjoy the chapter! :)_

After the Battle Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking back to the Great Hall. The castle was in ruins, there wasn't a spot left unchanged. Not only did the castle look miserable, but so did the people in it. Everyone had lost someone; everyone had a reason to be sad. Harry was but far the saddest of them all, not only did he have the burden having lost some of his friends, but he also held the burden of feeling guilty for each of their deaths. Though everyone tried to let him know they died for more reasons, and not just for him.

As the three of them entered the Great Hall, they spotted the Weasley clan and headed over to their location. When Ginny saw Harry walking over to them she ran over to him and hugged tightly. When Mrs. Weasley noticed the three she said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh thank goodness you three are alright. I was getting worried that something happened"

When his mother talked Fred looked up from the floor. His eyes locked with Hermione's. He wanted to stay inconspicuous, so he quickly shifted his gaze, but when he did he saw Hermione's hand, or more specifically Hermione's hand holding Ron's. He always knew Ron had a thing for Hermione, but knowing how much of a coward Ron was, he never expected something to happen. He especially didn't expect anything to happen since he was dating Hermione. He was sure there was a logical explanation. Wow Hermione really was rubbing off on him, he was actually thinking about logic.

When Hermione saw Fred looking at her hand holding Ron's, she pulled away. Ron gave her a questioning look.

"I think I need to go for a walk by myself to think things through," she explained.

When she was sure Ron wasn't looking, Hermione pointedly looked at Fred and he got the message. After awhile Fred excused himself. He had no idea where she had gone, but he went looking anyway. He asked himself where would be an obvious place to find her. The library! So that's where he headed to, in hopes of finding his girlfriend. He got to the library and began to look through the aisles. But he finally found her in the restricted section. Ha! That's ironic. They're talking about restricted love in the restricted section.

"I need to tell you something," she began.

"Yeah like why you were holding hands with Ron?"

"I am so sorry Fred. We needed to destroy Helga Hufflepuff's cup, so Ron and I went down in the Chamber of Secrets to destroy the Horcrux with one of the Basilisk's fangs. I destroyed the Horcrux and then a bunch of water splashed on us and… and… and Ron kissed me!"

"What?"

"Ron kissed me and let's be honest everyone knows how he has a huge crush on me. Plus we're such good friends, so I kissed him back."

Fred couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that Hermione would've kissed him back. He knew one day this would happen, and he knew Hermione would be too nice to stop him, but he tried not to think about it too much. But now it was happening and Fred had to deal with it. He had to deal with a lot of emotions; anger, sadness, disappointment, but he had to put all those aside and ask Hermione two simple questions.

"Do you love him?" Fred asked.

"No."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Then I guess that's all that matters. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight."

And with that Fred left the restricted section and the library. He didn't return to the Great hall and to his family. He couldn't, not when Ron was there, not when there was a high possibility that's where Hermione would return to. He just needed to take a walk to sort out all his thoughts and emotions. He walked to the Gryffindor common room, which when compared to the rest of the castle was in perfect condition. Fred sat in one of the armchairs. After awhile he calmed down. After he reviewed his thoughts he realized there was no one he could blame or be angry at. What happened tonight was nobody's fault, it couldn't be avoided. Ron's always liked Hermione and she never had the heart to tell that the feeling isn't mutual.

"Well isn't this ironic? Last time it was me sitting in that chair," said someone mysteriously.

Fred got up and turned to see Hermione standing behind the chair.

"Hey."

"Hey? Is that all I get. Just letting you know everyone was worried where you were They said sometime after I left, you just disappeared. They were worried something happened to you."

"Was Ron worried?" Fred asked.

There was a long, silent, pause after Fred's comment. He brought up the topic neither of them wanted to really talk about, but knew they had to.

"Speaking of Ron," Hermione began "I've been thinking about how this whole "him liking me" thing was going to work. And I think it's necessary that I tell that I'm not interested in him… just not right now"

Fred couldn't believe what he was hearing. At first he was happy with what she said, she should tell him that they're not an item, that he and Hermione were. Ok so she probably shouldn't tell him tonight, but knowing Hermione "not right now" meant in the not so near future. But I didn't argue about this so I let it go. I just hope she tells him soon.

"Remember when I found you sitting in this chair, and I said that I saw someone sitting there and became curious?" I asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Well I lied. I actually was leaving to finish a prank, but when I was coming down the stairs, I saw it was you. Earlier that night I heard your argument with Ron, so when I saw you sitting on a chair, in the middle of the night, with a sad face, I figured it out. I don't think I knew it back then, but I already had a crush on you and I couldn't stand to see you with a sad face, so I came to talk to you, to see if I could cheer you up. I guess I did, because when I came back later that night, you weren't there anymore."

"Awwww really? Well that's actually the same night I started liking to you, and I never stopped since then, no matter who I kissed."

Fred hugged her tightly. Whatever tension that was between them was gone now.


	3. Chapter 3- Two Summer Romances

_**A/N:**__ Hi guys! Please don't be mad at me! I know it's been like a week. It's just that my birthday was on Tuesday and I was busy all week. Then this weekend I had some family drama. So I've been busy, but today I told myself enough was enough and you guys deserve better. So ya I'm updating. I was really happy with the response for the previous chapters and I hope this one does just as well. Love you guys. :) _

Fred P.O.V.

At the time I wasn't okay with it, but I went along with it for sake of mine and Hermione's relationship. But by early August, I couldn't handle Ron's permanent lovey dovey face. I know Hermione doesn't actually have feelings for him, but she plays the part so well, it still hurts me to see her with him. Needless to say that I always looked forward to the nights where we would meet up secretly. We would meet up every other night in the woods outside the Burrow. It was these nights that prevented me from hurting Ron and telling him off. One night after dinner, I decided to take a walk outside. I walked out the house and shivered when the cool night breeze hit my skin. But I didn't feel like going back inside for a jacket, so I continued on. Suddenly, I heard two voices whispering. A few metres ahead of me I saw two figures. I squinted trying to recognize the people. My eyes widened when I realised it was Ron and Hermione. I tried to get a bit closer without being noticed. But it was a cloudy night and you could hardly see anything, so all I had to do to not be noticed was be quiet. When I was little bit closer I could hear what they were saying.

"I know you may not feel the same way, but I need to tell you something. I love you," Ron said.

What? What did that jerk just say? I had to stop this. I knew Hermione loved me, but I didn't trust her enough to turn down Ron. I made my presence known by coughing. They both turned in my direction. After a bit of squinting, their facial expressions changed as they recognized me. I saw Ron open his mouth, about to say something, but as Hermione whispered something to him he closed his mouth and walked back to the house, glaring at me the whole way there. I turned to Hermione expecting to see an apologetic look, but instead I saw one of anger. Why was she angry? If anyone should be angry, it was me.

"What's your problem Fred? You're not acting very inconspicuous," Hermione exclaimed

"I don't care if I'm not acting how you want me to act. Obviously instead of drifting apart, you and Ron have been becoming closer," I yelled back.

"Ron and I have always been close. He's my friend and you know how important my friends are to me. You know he was therefore at times when you weren't," she fired back.

"How am I supposed to support you if when around other people you act like you don't need my help? Just face it; Hermione and Ron are more of a couple than Hermione and Fred." I whispered the last part.

"Fine." Hermione just ran into the house leaving me standing with her final word resonating through me. I couldn't figure out what just happened. She hadn't said it, but were we broken up. I never meant for this to happen, I was just so angry that Ron felt like he could just say those things to her. I saw the look on his face before he left. He was about to tell me off. Even if I was angry I knew deep down I my heart that Hermione wouldn't have told him that she loved him. But after what I just said, I wasn't sure of anything. All I could do was hope that I could win her back before Ron did.

Hermione P.O.V.

Ugh Fred could be so frustrating sometimes. He knows that I could have handled that situation just fine. He knows my friends are important to me, he can't just expect me to break one of my best friend's heart. Speaking of Ron he was now in front of me in the hallway. I had told him that Fred had pulled a prank on me and that's why he wanted to talk to me; to say sorry. I was hoping he had gone to sleep. Tomorrow I leave the Burrow to go to Australia to find my parents; I wouldn't have to talk to him until I meant him on the train to Hogwarts. But alas here he was standing in front of me.

"Everything sorted out love?" he asked.

"Yup, he apologized and then talked a bit about Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products," I lied.

"Then why do you look so sad," he asked concerned

I lied again and told him "Oh I'm not sad, I just have a lot of stuff thinking about."

"Yeah, me too. Mostly about how you feel about me."

"I'm sorry Ron, but I can't give you an answer tonight," I muttered, walking past him towards the room I shared with Ginny. As I walked in through the door I saw that Ginny was asleep, I carefully closed the door trying not to wake her up. When I heard the soft click I turned to walk to the bed, too tired to change. I accidentally tripped over something on the floor and hit the floor with a thump. I turned to see Ginny's eyes open.

"Hermione? Is that you?" she asked.

I saw her reach out to grab her wand and mutter "Lumos," and her wand illuminated the room.

"Hermione what are you doing up so late?" she asked.

"I don't feel like talking right now Ginny. Talk to you tomorrow," I said. Maybe it was the bitter look on my face, or maybe she was just too tired, but she dropped the subject and whispered "Nox."

I woke up the next morning early. When I walked down to the kitchen with my bags, the only person I met was Mrs. Weasley.

"Leaving so soon Hermione?" she asked with a sad look "Well I guess searching for your parents takes quite a bit of time. Well I look forward to seeing you on September 1st at King's Cross.

I gave her a huge hug and thanked her for everything she's done for me.

After I left through the door of the Burrow without meeting anyone else, I apparated to the ministry. There I took a portkey to Australia's capital Sydney. Though finding my parents was a long process it didn't take as long as I thought. In about three weeks, I was back at my parent's home. I was helping them to get everything back to normal. Again it wasn't an easy task, but it was much better than having a funeral for them like the one we had for Remus and Tonks last month.

It was September 1st and I was at platform nine and three quarters with my parents. I hugged them good bye. I looked for the Weasley's infamous red hair. Through the crowds I saw a flash of red hair, but as I moved towards it, it disappeared.

"Hermione!" I heard someone shout behind me. As I turned around I saw Ginny Weasley running towards me. She nearly knocked both of us over with her hug. "I was so worried when you left without saying a word to me. I thought that maybe I did something wrong and you were angry at me," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Of course not Ginny, I was just in a hurry to fix my parent's life and didn't want to wake you up." I lied. She smiled up at me. I thought about telling her about Fred and I just then, but I was stopped by the whistle of the Hogwarts Express. We hurried onto the train and began the very awkward train ride to Hogwarts. We quickly found the compartment with Ron and Harry. Ginny sat on the left with Harry and I sat on the right with Ron.

"Aren't you guys excited to see how the castle looks like? I mean the last time we saw it, it was in bloody ruins. Yet they're asking for students to come back," Ron said trying to fill in the silence.

"I suppose," I answered. As the silence once more engulfed the compartment, I remembered that Ron and I had to be at the prefects meeting. Groaning inwardly, I reminded him. We left the compartment and began walking towards the prefect compartment. I walked faster than Ron hoping to avoid continuing the conversation we had my last night at the Burrow. We reached the prefects compartment and entered seeing most people already there. We mumbled sorry's and listened as the Head Girl and Head Boy continued their speech. We were assigned the first shift for patrolling the corridor. I suggested that we split up and patrolled different ends of the train. Ron surprisingly agreed without complaint. After patrolling, we went back to the compartment and met Ginny and Harry playing exploding snap. We took the seats next to Harry and Ginny. Ron quickly started up a conversation with Harry and I with Ginny. I was relieved that the awkwardness was gone. We continued our conversation, which I'm grateful for, and our relationship went on normally.

It was Halloween. Ron and I were still in a strong relationship, but neither of us ever said the "L" word. Though on the outside I looked happy, I wasn't. A night didn't go by without me thinking about Fred and how much I must have hurt him. I basically told him that my friends are more important to me than him. He must have felt so worthless. And it's entirely my fault. When I had just returned to Hogwarts I was still angry at him, but as time went by I started feeling sad, but now I was downright guilty. Though I had all these emotions in me I never let show to any of my friends. How could I when I knew the judging looks I would receive? So when the Halloween feast rolled along, I plastered a grin on my face as I made my way to the Great Hall. I sat between Neville and Ron.

"Hey Ron," I said pecking his cheek, "Hey Neville."

"Hey Hermione, Happy Halloween!"

"Thanks," I said turning to face him. He was reading a book, probably about plants.

"Hey Neville, an interesting book?" I asked

"Yup, I just got it from the library," he replied

The library! I forgot I had to borrow a book for an Arithmancy essay. I excused myself from the table and headed towards the library hoping that I would be back in time for dessert. When I entered the library hardly anyone was there except for of course Mme. Pince. I searched through the shelves until I finally found the right book. I thought for a second just to make sure that there wasn't anything else I might need. After coming to the conclusion that I needed nothing else, I left the library. I was walking towards the great Hall, when I felt something grab my hand and pull me behind a tapestry. I gasped at the sight before me. There in front of me stood none other than Fred Weasley with a smirk on his face and a cupcake in his hand.

"Fred Weasley what do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"Well I think, I'm surprising my girlfriend for Halloween. Happy Halloween!" he explained.

"How long have you been standing behind this tapestry?"

"Well I came to Hogwarts to talk to you. I checked the Great Hall, but you weren't there. I knew there were only two other places you'd probably be, but since I don't know the password to the Gryffindor common room, I decided to check the library. When I saw you walking out I quickly hid behind this tapestry. Thankfully you headed this way and I pulled you in. Now here we are."

"And what was so important to talk to me about that you had to come to Hogwarts," I asked impatiently.

"I'm sorry for everything I said. I never meant to upset you. I know your friends are important to you, but sometimes I feel a bit jealous and cheated. I'm sorry for pressuring you to break up with Ron; I know you guys have been through a lot. Will you forgive me?" he asked raising the cupcake a bit higher.

"I'm sorry, I know I should have told Ron by now, but I just don't know how to let him down easy. I'm sorry for saying that Ron was there for me when you weren't. How could you be there for me if I didn't let you? I don't know if you know this, but my friends are just as important to me as you are. I'll forgive you if you forgive me."

"I forgive you," he said.

"I forgive you too," I said kissing him on the cheek. "Fred you really are important to me and I want everyone to know that. That's why I'm planning to break it off with Ron before Christmas, that way it won't be weird when we tell your family about us."

"I think that's a great idea," he said kissing me on the lips.

I pulled back and said, "Thanks for the cupcake." And with that I left the tapestry with a blush on my cheeks. I decided that with the cupcake, I didn't really need dessert so I could walk around the castle for a bit. As I aimlessly walked through the corridors, thinking about Fred, I soon lost track of time. When I finally decided to head back to the common room, I didn't except to see anyone there, but as I entered the common room, I saw the familiar shaggy black hair.

"Harry what are you doing up still?" I asked curiously.

"I could ask you the same thing; at least I was in the common room. But to tell you the truth, I can't sleep. I haven't been able to in awhile," he explained.

I now realised that I've been so caught up in the Ron and Fred drama, my friendship with Harry has been a bit strained. I could now see the dark circles under his eyes and the overall look of misery on his face. Something was bothering him and I knew what it was.

"You shouldn't feel guilty Harry. None of this is your fault. If someone else had been the chosen one, the same amount of people would have probably died. These people, they died to stop an evil, an evil that was in our lives. They wanted a better life for us Harry, and sitting here miserable causes their deaths to be in vain,"

"I know you're right Hermione, but it still hurts, because of me another boy has to go through life without parents,"

I sat down beside him and gave him a hug. It took him a while to respond, but he finally hugged me back.

"I'm going to bed Harry, you should too," I said, getting up and walking towards the stairs.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Thank you."

I smiled; at least our friendship remained unchanged.


End file.
